


The Consequences Could Be Good

by MyDreamsToYou



Series: And one thing lead to another [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDreamsToYou/pseuds/MyDreamsToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I just thought about pleasing you. What happened after was a simple pleasurable act of impulsiveness." The many trials in Rufus and Cloud's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I am also opened to suggestions on what you guys would like to see next. Just send it in a review or message me through my tumblr: mydreamstoyou.tumblr.com

Cloud sat stiffly in his dress shirt and pants at the two-person booth. Rufus was across from him, looking as if he owned the place and slept there on the weekends. The other blond was looking between him and the menu, occasionally raising an eyebrow when met with narrowed mako eyes.

"Cloud," Rufus started, in his condescending tone. "You are not being much good company."

"You didn't say I had to be." Cloud replied impatiently. "I'm here, that's all that matters."

"I believe you were the one to initially suggest we go out."

Cloud just glared, refusing to admit that he was in the wrong. It was hard though, to ignore the smugness that now floated in the air as Rufus' lips were curved into a slight smirk.

Self-righteous bastard.

"Order anything to your liking, I assure you that I can afford it."

Cloud felt himself sneer and tried to look for the most expensive thing on the menu. All he could find was a blue tailed lobster served with three slices of chocobo meat with a dessert of something called Gold Opulence Sundae. Whatever it was, he ordered it when the waiter finally came around.

He was disappointed by the lack of response from Rufus who, in fact, ordered the exact same thing.

Now the two had no barriers in between them. The menus were gone and they were both in a stare down with one another.

"So, Cloud—"

"Not interested." Cloud interrupted.

Rufus just let out a low chuckle before shaking his head. "Clearly you are since you were interested in this date and responded so wonderfully to my advances."

"Don't tell me that everything you did was just an attempt to seduce me," The spiky haired male spluttered in disbelief, his eyes beginning to glower in anger at the thought of being tricked.

Rufus paused. "No," He admitted. "It was not at first, or perhaps I did not recognize my instinctual intentions. I just thought about pleasing you. What happened after was a simple pleasurable act of impulsiveness."

" 'Simple pleasurable act of impulsiveness'," Cloud quoted in disbelief. "You didn't just describe us…kissing like that. And you forced yourself on me!"

"Yet you accepted it." Rufus countered coolly.

Cloud quieted and huffed. "Ok, so I did. Now what? We're both too busy doing our own thing to have any sort of real relationship."

Rufus had a thoughtful look on his face. Finally! He was reasoning with the other!

"My company and Turks have meant a lot to me these past years, I am sure I can manage to fit one more person into my life." Rufus caught Cloud's frustrated eye and just smiled charmingly, taking a sip of his wine.

"I see," Cloud muttered.

Their food had arrived and together, they ate in silence. Cloud carefully pondered about what he and Rufus could be. If they wanted, they could make the relationship work but he was crap at relationships and intimacy. He didn't want to screw things over before they began.

"I'm difficult to be around," Cloud warned.

"I would not be interested if you were easy,"

"I'm not much of a talker—"

"I am not much of a listener."

Cloud paused trying to figure something else that would deter the president away from him. Nothing else came to mind, not even the complaints from Tifa helped him much. Being difficult and a non-talker seemed to sum up his personality.

"Well, Cloud?" Rufus inquired impatiently.

Mako blue eyed the other man warily, not sure whether to trust him but it was hard not to since Rufus went through all that effort to make him happy…

"Your dinner, sirs," The waiter interrupted with a bow and an elegant show of their dinner plates.

Rufus ignored the man and continued to stare down Cloud who felt uncomfortable with the attention from the waiter and from the man across from him. Once the waiter left, Rufus coolly helped himself to his meal.

Cloud took a bite or two, nervously chewing on the lobster meat as he debated what he should do. He deserved to be happy, right?

_"I just don't know if I can be happy anymore, Mrs. Fair." Cloud spoke into the phone hesitantly. He was alone in the bar, Tifa having left to take Denzel and Marlene to visit Barret._

_"Elizabeth, darling. Elizabeth! You make me sound older than I am! And what do you mean you don't know if you can be happy anymore? That is just the most stupidest thing I've heard!" Mrs. Fair cried out into the phone._

_Cloud had to pull the phone away from his sensitive ears._

_"Cloud," Her sweet voice was softer now. "You deserve to be happy. You, out of everyone on this planet, deserve happiness. Don't argue with me!"_

_It was as if she knew that Cloud was going to argue. Was he that predictable?_

_"You deserve to be happy, Cloud. Don't let anyone take that away from you."_

"I guess we can—"

"You 'guess', Cloud? I want you to know, to be positive that I want you as mine and you want me as yours. There will be no guessing. Just assurance." Rufus interrupted sharply, an intense look in his eye that caused Cloud to pause.

Cloud was silent and glanced away, looking out the window and watching the people of Edge going about their business.

Did they have the same problems as he did? They were no better than him or less. They had to have had relationship problems and issues, having to make choices and not knowing what the consequences were. But was he ready?

"I want this." Cloud replied firmly, his eyes straying from the window to look Rufus in the eye.

"I think something good can come out of this, even if it doesn't, well," Cloud shrugged. "That's life."

Rufus smirked and patted his lips gently to wipe away any nonexistent residue.

"Indeed it is. Cheers to our future?" He lifted up wine glass and gestured to Cloud pointedly, wanting to make a toast.

Cloud nodded, a small, embarrassed smile on his face as he lifted up his own glass of wine and tinked it with Rufus'.

"It's going to be hard," He muttered.

Rufus chuckled, icy blue eyes glinting mischievously. "Already?"

Cloud looked blankly at the president before blushing profusely and throwing his red wine on Rufus' white suit.

It was a wonderful start to their relationship.


	2. Sweet Chocobo

"You did not eat the chocobo meat last night," Rufus' voice startled Cloud out of his thoughts.

The spiky haired blond had been cleaning Fenrir at 7th Heaven's garage and wasn't expecting anyone to interrupt him. He should have known that his new pesky president was going to peep in on him…

"No," Cloud agreed as he went back to tinkering with his motorcycle.

"Why?"

Silence. "Did I have to eat everything on my plate?"

"No but why bother ordering something if you are not going to take part of what it has to offer?" Rufus explained in an impatient tone, black dress tapping on the floor in emphasis.

"To make you pay for an expensive dinner."

Cloud looked slyly from the corner of his eyes, just in time to see Rufus' eyebrow twitch in annoyance. How cute. But he had work to do and the other was distracting him.

Standing up, Cloud approached Rufus with a slight frown on his features and crossed his arms.

"Did you come here just to bother me about not eating something?" He asked.

Rufus shook his head and took a step closer to the seemingly cross blond. Cloud noticed the other's icy blue eyes staring up and down his form and immediately felt defensive. As if he should protect himself from the president.

"No, usually when the man pays for the meal he is expecting something in return later." Rufus replied smoothly, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Cloud.

Cloud on the other hand was too busy trying to figure out what the other meant.

"Are you implying that I'm the girl in this relationship?" He narrowed his mako blue eyes at Rufus.

"I bought dinner and wooed you with gifts, that would make one assume that you are, indeed, the female of this relationship." Rufus retorted.

"Since that would leave me with the male role, you owe me something for treating you to dinner last night."

Cloud just stared hard at the blond man before him, not knowing what to even say to that except for; "What in the hell do I owe you?"

"A kiss, at the very least." Rufus offered graciously.

Cloud suddenly noticed that the space between the two was nearly closed. He looked up at Rufus hesitantly and in discomfort.

"I don't know if—"

Cloud's arm was suddenly pulled and he felt himself wrapped in Rufus' arms, lips captured in a deep kiss. Certainly, he could have pulled away but the passion that Rufus put into the kiss and the force behind it left Cloud breathless.

All he could do was match the kiss with a force of his own, breathlessly sliding his lips against Rufus' and wrapping his arms over the other's shoulders to bring him closer.

Cloud felt Rufus smirk into the kiss and wrap his arm around his waist to press against him more. Cloud allowed him but fought for dominance in the kiss. His tongue clashed with Rufus', each fighting.

Rufus then started to gently guide him backwards and soon Cloud felt a familiar cold metal on his back: Fenrir.

Pressed against his motorcycle, Cloud shuddered and gave in, giving Rufus permission to lead the kiss.

"WHA' THE SHIT ARE YA DOIN' FOO!"

Cloud and Rufus both jumped at the sudden, and loud, interruption, pulling apart and staring at the intruder with a bewildered look.

Well, at least he was. Rufus was glaring back at Barret who was more than happy to return the favor.

"I don't want ma' daughter to see all this! Wha' if she came in here an' saw this crap! I'm not ready to explain tha' yet!"

"Marlene knows she isn't allowed in the garage, Barret." Cloud finally regained his senses and tried to calm down his raging friend.

"Bu' I don't wan' ya doin' that when she _could_ see ya Spiky!"

Cloud flared his nostrils in annoyance. He wasn't going to hide and tip toe around in secret with Rufus. That wasn't fair to either of them.

"If she ever saw us, Barret, Tifa and I can very well explain things to her. We're not just going to make out in the middle of the bar where everyone can see us," Cloud sent a warning look to Rufus when the other looked about to protest his statement.

Thankfully, the other kept quiet and just crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the large, burly man.

"We shouldn't have to hide but we're not going to make it our goal to corrupt Marlene or Denzel or show too much." He explained patiently.

Barret rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Aw Spiky, I didn't mean for it to sound like tha'! You can kiss whoeva ya like, but don't ya deserve someone otha' than tha' rotten egg."

Rufus rose an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "I deserve what I want," He replied in a firm tone.

"Right now, that is Rufus."

Cloud ignored the smug smirk on Rufus' face whilst Barret just shifted uncomfortably and then waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for interruptin' then…I'll jus' go. Only came to say 'hi'."

"And you have," Rufus' voice finally pierced the awkward air, only to make it tense again.

"You watch your shit, Shinra! You hurt Spiky here an' I'll be on your ass!"

Rufus hummed and waved Barret off. "I assure you, you on my ass is the last thing I want."

Barret scoffed and made to leave, but not before nodding to Cloud. When the door to the garage closed, Cloud breathed a sigh of relief and stiffened when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"So," Hot breath blew on Cloud's ears causing him to shudder pleasantly.

"You want me?"

Cloud turned his head to look Rufus in the eye. "Don't let it get to your head." He said wryly.

Rufus just chuckled in response, starting to pet Cloud's hair in comforting motions.

"My little Chocobo defended me, how sweet." Rufus was suddenly on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

Cloud, however, was back to working on Fenrir. "Don't call me that. You'll get hurt."

Rufus just nodded as he shakily got off the floor. What he didn't understand was why Barret got away with calling Cloud by a nickname and he couldn't. Little Chocobo was much better than Spiky, in _his opinion_.


	3. Permission

Cloud could barely contain his smirk as he watched Rufus shift uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze of one Elizabeth Fair.

He had convinced his lover to come on one of his monthly trips to visit the Fairs. Needless to say, after a lot of drinks and some groping, Rufus was thoroughly convinced that visiting Zack's parents was the best idea ever proposed.

Now, he thought otherwise.

"Who are you again, exactly?" Mrs. Fair asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mr. Fair had long since left the room to check on dinner.

"Rufus Shinra, Eliza—"

"That's Mrs. Fair to you! And I didn't ask for your name, I asked who you were." The elder woman interrupted fiercely.

If possible, Cloud's lips curved into a deeper smirk while he munched on a homemade cookie.

Rufus paused, unsure of how to answer. "I am the President of—"

" _I know_ ," Mrs. Fair emphasized with narrowed eyes. "Are you daft? Who are you to come here with our Cloud?"

Oh, how Cloud loved that delicately disguised indignant look Rufus wore! Piercing blue tried to meet with deep mako, but to Rufus' dismay, the spiky haired blond was pointedly avoiding his boyfriend's slightly desperate looks.

Rufus internally cursed, his mind trying to figure out a way to get back at Cloud for putting him into this situation. When an idea popped up, a sly smile graced his aristocratic features.

"Ah, I am Cloud's lover, Mrs. Fair."

"How dare you say that so boldly!" Was the quick reply; two honey colored eyes narrowed down into an outright glare at the president.

Not the reaction he was hoping for, nor from the right person.

"I'm sorry?"

"You need to ask our permission first before you make a move on our Cloud! James! Do you hear this man? I cannot believe the balls—"

"Elizabeth, Cloud is old enough to make his own choices." Came an exasperated voice from the kitchen. "You're not even his mother—"

"Don't back talk me, James Fair!" It seemed Mrs. Fair had a knack for cutting people off.

And for being over protective.

_No wonder why Zack had to sneak away from home to join Shinra_. Cloud mused as he watched the interaction between his lover and self-proclaimed adoptive mother.

"…Then may I ask permission—"

"No." Came the firm reply.

Cloud noted cheerfully how Rufus suddenly gained a twitch in his eyebrow. The trip here was definitely worth it.


	4. Valentine

"May I help you sir?" Came a woman's voice. The store helper had been watching the world's savior for the past twenty minutes as he stood at the store's entrance.

Brilliant blue eyes snapped towards the woman and Cloud gave her an embarrassed nod.

"Yeah…" He replied in a soft, bemused voice.

The woman nodded in sympathy. It was near St. Valentine's Day and many men were out, desperately scavenging Edge for gifts to give to their girlfriend's and wives.

With a helpful smile, the woman named Refia gestured to the many shelves behind her.

"Do you know what she likes? Her hobbies and such?" Refia asked in an encouraging voice.

Cloud seemed to be startled out of a trance and looked at her blankly.

"She is a he." He said in an uncomfortable voice.

Refia froze and blinked in surprise. "Oh," Was all she could utter.

"Well," The orange haired woman started hesitantly. "I see your problem."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring how she could understand his problem. How could she understand that he was trying to find something for the richest man on Gaia?

This was their first Valentine's Day together and Cloud didn't want it to turn out horribly. The woman had started to talk and the blond turned his focus back to her to hear.

"The store is filled with frills and pink…things. Unless he likes that sort…?"

Cloud shook his head furiously. Rufus Shinra owning anything that was pink or had frills on it was too horrifying of a thought. That and he refused to have a lover owning anything girlie. It was _wrong_.

"He likes white," The blond offered as he thought of all the white suits Rufus had in his closet. "A little red would be a nice touch, but not too much…"

Refia immediately brightened. Esther's Holiday Gifts had the perfect present that Cloud Strife was looking for!

"I have just the idea in mind, Mr. Strife!" Brown eyes glittered happily as she went to the back of the store to retrieve the item.

"What is this?" Rufus mused when a blushing Cloud pushed something furry in his hands.

"It's a bear…holding a heart." Cloud replied in a pained voice and shifted from foot to foot.

"I see that," Rufus commented in a slowly, looking over the bear with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The uncomfortable blond muttered quickly, staring up at Rufus.

Rufus felt a soft smile grace his thin lips and then placed them gently on Cloud's frowning ones.

"I love it." The president replied as he pulled away.

"Seriously? It's a white bear holding a heart that says 'I love you'." Cloud countered in disbelief.

Rufus shrugged as he walked over to his desk, placing the bear next to his laptop and then pulled something that was within one of the drawers.

Cloud saw a little ball of yellow fluff in his lover's hand and watched as it was passed to him.

It was a stuffed chocobo.

Cloud could feel warmth run through his chest, perhaps a bit of defiance at the subtle message Rufus was teasing him with, but nevertheless he felt happy.

"For my Little Chocobo," Rufus whispered into his ear and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cloud."

This time, Cloud didn't have the heart to knock Rufus down for the pet name.


	5. Shirtless

Cloud sighed in relief as he finally returned to his and Rufus' home. He had moved in with the other a couple weeks ago and rarely had time to spend in his lover's house due to his job. Now, the blond finally had free time and he was going to surprise Rufus by coming back earlier from a delivery.

Turning the knob slowly, Cloud quietly took off his boots at the door and silently wandered the house, looking for Rufus. He checked the kitchen, why he did was beyond him considering that the other man couldn't cook worth for crap, he checked the living room and even the bathroom.

Rufus was nowhere to be found.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in thought, wondering where Rufus could be before realization dawned upon his features. Of course, their bedroom!

His blue eyes rolled at his own stupidity as he headed up the stairs as quietly as possible. Cloud walked down the hall and opened the last door, peeking inside only to see a sweaty naked chest.

"Cloud?" Came Rufus' pleasantly surprised voice. "You're home early."

"Um, yeah…I made sure I had…why are you shirtless?" Cloud asked in a distracted tone.

Rufus raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I just finished working out and shirts are a hassle and a waste to dirty." He replied reasonably.

Cloud nodded but was still focusing on the glistening chest of his lover.

"Now Cloud, were you ever taught that staring was rude?" A mocking voice broke through Cloud's focus.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly and he stared at Rufus, a blush tainting his cheeks.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Yes, you were." Rufus retorted coolly. "But surely, is it so wrong for you to stare at your lover? There is nothing wrong with looking at what belongs to you."

Cloud stuttered and stammered, eyes now avoiding Rufus as he suddenly found the walls more interesting. That is, until he was pulled towards the sweaty, naked chest with icy blue eyes looking down at him heatedly.

"Tell me, _Cloud_ ," Rufus purred into his ear. "Did you suddenly find yourself overwhelmed with desire?"

Cloud couldn't speak. He could only stare with wide eyes as Rufus licked the shell of his ear and then nibbled on the lobe.

"I've missed you…" Rufus murmured, trailing kisses up and down Cloud's neck, which made the man start to pant and squirm in his lover's grasp.

"Rufus…" Cloud moaned out softly and held on to the man tightly. "At least take me to the bed,"

Rufus complied, guiding him and Cloud towards their king sized bed, pushing him on the dark blue flannel sheets.

Immediately, lips met furiously and fought for dominance and after a few moments, Cloud gave in, accepting Rufus' tongue, which was slyly exploring his mouth.

Cloud could feel nimble fingers undoing his zipper and he obediently raised his hips to help Rufus take off his pants. Rufus took off his own pants, tossing the clothing aside so that he could work on Cloud's shirt.

Soon enough, the two were naked and sliding against each other, their erections occasionally meeting. For now, they wanted to make it last as long as possible, wanting to savor the feeling.

Cloud moaned and gripped Rufus' biceps when their erections brushed up against each other again, his hips snapped up, greedily trying to create friction.

"Patience, Cloud." Rufus breathed as he pinned his lover down. He reached over to the drawers and pulled out a tube of lube. Seeing this made Cloud even more anxious and eager.

" _Hurry_ ," Cloud hissed out and glared up at Rufus.

Rufus chuckled as he spread some lube on his fingers, slipping two fingers into Cloud who let out a choked gasp.

He moaned at the familiar feeling of Rufus' fingers penetrating him, hips gyrating against them whilst fingers clenched desperately at the sheets. After Rufus added another finger, teasingly stroking at his prostate, Cloud couldn't handle it anymore.

"Now," He gasped. "Please—now!"

Rufus chuckled, kissing the inside of Cloud's thigh before sliding up to place the head of his cock at his lover's entrance. Slowly, he entered Cloud who was moaning in satisfaction.

Once in, Rufus gave a few shallow thrusts before he began pounding long and hard into Cloud. His little blond lover was a shuddering mess, screaming and moaning Rufus' name in a religious mantra with each thrust that hit his special spot.

Suddenly, Cloud let out a keen cry and arched his back away from the bed, feeling a white flash of heat run up his spine.

Rufus began to grunt and let out a guttural cry, feeling the walls around him clench and unclench sporadically.

Rufus collapsed next to Cloud, a Cheshire grin on his lips. "Hmm, perhaps I should walk around shirtless more often?"

"If you do, it will lose its appeal," Was the breathy reply. Rufus laughed and hugged Cloud close to his chest.

"All lies, but I love you for it anyway."

Cloud rolled his eyes at Rufus but snuggled against him.

"You know," Rufus' languid and satiated voice started. "I _was_ heading towards the shower before you arrived and you just gave me another work out. I think we both need a shower."

His tone was too gleeful in Cloud's eyes.

"No." Was the firm reply. "You're staying here and we're napping."

Rufus sighed in dismay and obediently closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable until Cloud spoke once more in a small, defiant voice. "Maybe later after the nap."

Thank Gaia Cloud couldn't see his triumphed smirk; otherwise there would be no sex later.

Rufus made a mental note, as he brought Cloud closer to him, to thank Reno for informing him of Cloud's early arrival so that he had an apt amount of time to seduce his lover.


	6. Innocent

"Oh, Cloud dear! You cannot possibly go out in this storm!" Mrs. Fair exclaimed as she pointed out the window.

Indeed, it was raining rather hard, the rain droplets pounding harshly on the window and pavement.

"We don't want to intrude…" The blond looked back at the motherly woman, unsure.

"Intrude? Cloud you could never!" She cried out.

Rufus duly noted that the woman was completely ignoring him whilst his lover made sleeping arrangements with their most _gracious_ host. Cloud had dragged him out here to Gongaga yet again to this _devil's_ most humble abode but at least Mr. Fair seemed to pity him. How that man married that harpy was behind his comprehension but he had to have a _lot_ of patience.

"Rufus?" He looked down to see his lover giving him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

Cloud gestured his head towards Mrs. Fair. "She's leading us to our room."

"Excellent…" Rufus muttered bitterly, following the two ahead of him.

The house itself wasn't big but it held three decently sized rooms. One, of course, belonging to the Fairs, the second was presumably Zack's, while the last one was a guest room. It was a quaint little place and even he could see how homely it was. It was terribly unfortunate that it was the cave of a horrifying monster.

"Here sweetie, you can take Zack's old room. Mr. ShinRa, you can take the guest room right down here," Elizabeth pointed to a fair away room, triumph clear in her warm honey eyes.

Rufus shot Cloud an annoyed look, showing that he was not amused by this woman's antics. Cloud shrugged uncaringly in response.

It was only for one night.

The president sighed and forced a smile on his lips for the shorter woman.

"Thank you Mrs. Fair. It is very kind of—"

"Good night Cloud!" She interrupted flawlessly, ignoring Rufus' righteous glare.

"Is there anything you need before bed? Some warm milk?" The woman's eyes were sparkling too much for her to be innocent.

"Elizabeth, Cloud's a _man_. He doesn't need that to go to sleep." James Fair's voice came in from the living room.

Elizabeth looked indignantly towards her husband, who came in, and pointed at him rudely.

"Zack needed a glass of warm milk every night until he left for ShinRa!" A nasty look was sent to Rufus who gladly returned it.

Mr. Fair was too tired to put up with his wife's antics, responding with a firm glance.

"Elizabeth, let's go to bed and leave the boys alone." Sky blue eyes regarded Cloud and Rufus warmly, the man giving them both a nod and small smile.

"Good night you two. If you need anything feel free to help yourselves." With that said, James dragged his wife into their room.

Cloud chuckled and pulled Rufus in for a quick kiss. "It's just one night," He reminded gently.

Rufus sighed, pressing his forehead against Cloud's and gripping the shorter man's hips to bring him closer for a hug.

"Did she really have to get us two rooms?" He asked in an unhappy voice.

"Just let her have that, Rufus. It's one night. You'll live." Cloud kissed Rufus' lips once more before bidding him goodnight and slipping silently into his room.

Rufus headed back to his designated room, pride wounded. He couldn't get over the fact that that demon had the nerve to separate them. As he changed into different pants, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside, the blond came to the conclusion that he would slip into Cloud's room in half an hour. Mrs. Fair was old; she would be asleep by then.

Thirty minutes had passed. Rufus was off to sneak into Cloud's room.

Stepping outside his room as quietly as possible, Rufus looked around to make sure everything was clear. Smirking smugly to himself, the blond tip-toed towards where Cloud was sleeping, and he even had his hand on the door knob before feeling a harsh poke at his side.

Whipping his head violently to the side, he saw the devil glaring up at him. Nightcap and all.

"What are you doing?" She hissed quietly. "Are you trying to take away Cloud's innocence?" She pushed him away from the door while Rufus tried to grasp the concept of Cloud being innocent.

"Innocence?" He hissed back. "He's not innocent! He defeated Sephiroth for Gaia's sake. You can't still be innocent after that."

Elizabeth Fair was not one to be deterred from her own mission; keeping Cloud's virtue safe.

"You're here to take my little Raincloud's virtue, you monster!"

Rufus snorted loudly and glanced down at the woman condescendingly.

"Virtue? Oh, I took that _awhile_ ago." Rufus smirked at the horrified look.

"You corrupted him!" Mrs. Fair exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes, yes I did. I _tainted_ your little Raincloud with my seed."

The woman looked as if she was about to faint, frozen from shock. This only egged Rufus on.

"And right now, I am going to taint him some more and you know what makes it all the more delicious?" Rufus leant down next to the woman's ear and whispered gleefully.

" _He'll beg for more_."

In a split second, Rufus hurriedly escaped into Cloud's room, locking the door upon hearing the woman on the other side screech and bang on the door before Mr. Fair snapped for her to get back to bed.

"You win for now Mr. ShinRa!" She managed to shout before she went back to bed in a huff.

Rufus snickered at the door and felt very accomplished until he turned around and saw Cloud sitting up in the bed, arms crossed.

"What was that about?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"I am here to corrupt your body." Rufus replied wryly.

Cloud sighed but nevertheless made room for his boyfriend.

Rufus took the invitation and slipped in with a triumphed smile before bringing Cloud to his chest. They both shifted to get more comfortable and soon, he could tell that Cloud had fallen back asleep. Feeling the smaller blond's breath puffing out slowly on his naked chest, Rufus couldn't help but to smile softly and bring his lover closer.

Innocent moments like these made life's hassles very much worth it.


	7. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please send in your prompts! I'd love to hear from you guys~ 
> 
> Tumblr: mydreamstoyou.tumblr.com

Rufus typed furiously at his computer, trying to get work done. He had been up since three o'clock in the morning, and it was quickly becoming eleven at night while he was running on little to no energy. However, he had promised Reeve that the paperwork would be updated on the new business plans and contracts ShinRa Company had with the WRO.

And a ShinRa always kept their promise.

Sighing lightly, he lifted his head when hearing a polite knock on the door to his office. The president knew that the only person who would still be here this late with him was Tseng. With a sharp command, he bid them to enter the office without ever looking up from his laptop.

He heard the door open and shut but when Tseng didn't immediately start to berate him for working too hard, his icy blue eyes looked up to see not Tseng, but his lover. Rufus quirked an eyebrow and leant back in his chair, crossing his arms and stared at Cloud expectantly.

"I suppose you are here to convince me that I have been working too hard and need to return to my home. Did Tseng set you up to this?"

Cloud scoffed and went to sit down on top of the desk, not looking too ecstatic to be there. "Don't flatter yourself, Rufus. I sent Tseng home and told him I would enable you in your workaholic ways."

Rufus chuckled and went back to typing, correcting quite a few grammatical errors. Honestly, what sort of people did Reeve hire? "Oh? You are going to stay here until I am done? It could be a while."

"I got coffee," Cloud shrugged. Rufus stopped to stare at his lover and Cloud: his lover being that glorious, hot, rich coffee in his Chocobo's hands.

" _You_ have coffee? Did you, by any chance, bring any for me? I have been working so very hard all day." Rufus' eyes never left the coffee in Cloud's hand, which was soon brought up to perfect, plush lips.

Rufus was so entirely focused on the coffee that he did not take any notice of the smirk on Cloud's lips. The man didn't even _like_ coffee and would never try to taste that crap, never much put it on his lips. But to tease the president? It was for a good cause despite how the bitterness made Cloud want to throw it up. That was his last sip for the rest of his life.

" 'course this is for you. You know how I hate coffee." Cloud mumbled, unwilling to admit he had done such a _good_ deed for his new boyfriend.

"Cloud," Rufus said in a deadly calm voice, icy blue eyes finally focusing on the spiky haired man.

"What?"

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." Rufus slowly got up from his desk and stalked towards the other, backing Cloud to the wall of his office. Mako eyes glowed eerily in the dim lighting of the room and watched the blond president cautiously.

"I am going to take this coffee and finish my work in one hour. Once I am done I am taking you back to my condo where I will thoroughly ravish you. Now, stand right here in this corner and look pretty while I finish up."

Rufus snatched the coffee from Cloud's hands, turning back towards his desk where he typed away at top speed. Cloud, however, was too shocked to say anything and he wasn't all too sure what he was more embarrassed of; Rufus saying he was going to _do_ things to him or that he, in fact, stayed in the corner looking 'pretty' as he was told.


End file.
